knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Autohtono ili moderno? Oblikovanje kulturnog identiteta bosanskohercegovačkih Hrvata prema zamisli seljačke sloge 1935.-1941
Identitet Bosne i Hercegovine kroz historiju Seljačka sloga i Hrvatska seljačka stranka Nakon što je u novostvorenoj državi Kraljevini Srba, Hrvata i Slovenaca uvedeno opće pravo glasa za muškarce, Hrvatska (pučka, republikanska) seljačka stranka (dalje: HSS) postala je najjačom hrvatskom strankom već na prvim poratnim izborima 1920. Od tada pa do 1941. bila je i glavna oporbena stranka u državi. Na državnoj je razini stranka vodila, nama razmjerno poznatu, borbu za federalizaciju.Hrvatska pučka seljačka stranka (HPSS) promijenila je 1920. ime u rvatska republikanska seljačka stranka (HRSS), a 1925. u Hrvatska seljačka stranka (HSS). O povijesti stranke u: Hrvoje Matković, Povijest Hrvatske seljačke stranke. Zagreb: Naklada Pavičić, 1999. Ono što se odnedavna otkriva jesu njene brojne i dobro osmišljene djelatnosti “na terenu”, kojima je u svega nekoliko godina stvorila masovni pokret, što je zadirao u sve životne sfere. Oni su ga sami nazivali “hrvatskim seljačkim pokretom”, a mi ga možemo s pravom gledati kao na stvaranje ‘države u državi’. Upravo u ovim specijaliziranim organizacijama i njihovom korisnom radu - koji im je pribavio masovno članstvo – počinjemo prepoznavati stvaran razlog popularnosti HSS-a kod 90% hrvatskih birača. Posebice se to osjetilo u 1930-im, kada je mobilizacija cijelog društva dosegla vrhunac. Tada se oko HSS-a, kao vodeće oporbene snage, okupila široka lepeza hrvatskih političkih stranaka i opcija, a svoje su “zlatno doba” doživjele i spomenute organizacije, čije se djelatnosti počinju nazivati “granama” jedinstvenog pokreta koji je težio sveobuhvatnoj preobrazbi društva. Seljačka sloga bila je jedna od njegovih ”grana” uz onu političku (HSS), gospodarsku (Gospodarska sloga), žensku (ženske organizacije HSS-a i Hrvatsko srce), radničku (Hrvatski radnički savez) i zaštitnu (Hrvatska seljačka / građanska zaštita), te uz zaseban pravni pokret (sudovi dobrih i poštenih ljudi) i borbu za lokalnu samoupravu (oblasti, općine).O Gospodarskoj slozi vidjeti u: Ivica Šute, Organizacija i djelovanje Gospodarske sloge (1935.- 1941.), neobjavljena doktorska disertacija obranjena na Filozofskom fakultetu u Zagrebu 2006.; o Seljačkoj slozi u: Suzana Leček, Seljačka sloga u Slavoniji, Srijemu i Baranji 1925.-1941. Slavonski Brod: Hrvatski institut za povijest – Podružnica za povijest Slavonije, Srijema i Baranje, 2005.; o ženama: S. Leček, ’Dosada se samo polovica hrvatskog naroda borila’. Hrvatska seljačka stranka i žene (1918.-1941.). Zagreb: Historijski zbornik, Društvoza hrvatsku povjesnicu, 59/2006., 93-130.; o HRS-u: Bosiljka Janjatović, Politika Hrvatske seljačke stranke prema radničkoj klasi. Hrvatski radnički savez 1921-1941. Zagreb: Centar za kulturnu djelatnost, 1983.; za općinsku samoupravu: S. Leček, “Borba Hrvatske seljačke stranke za općinsku samoupravu 1936.-1939.” Zagreb: Časopis za suvremenu povijest (dalje: ČSP), 40/2008., br. 3, 999.-1032 Seljačka sloga osnovana je radi prosvjetnog i kulturnog djelovanja u selima. R. Herceg, Što je i što hoće Seljačka Sloga. Zagreb: Seljačka sloga, 1938.; R. Herceg, Seljačka Sloga - idejno čistilište hrvatskog i razsadište svjetskog seljačkog pokreta. Zagreb: (nepoznat izdavač),1940. Seljačka sloga je osnovana 1925., prestala je s radom u vrijeme diktature kralja Aleksandra, a obnovljena je u jesen 1935. Njen program nalikovao je brojnim sličnim društvima, no niti jedno se s njome nije moglo mjeriti po broju ogranaka i članstva, opsegu rada, ali utjecaja, koji se zahvaljujući podršci organiziranog masovnog pokreta širio i daleko izvan njene organizacijske mreže. Kako je bila vezana uz oporbenu stranku, sve su njene djelatnosti (kao i drugih navedenih organizacija) bile zasnovane na načelu samopomoćiIzidor Škojač, Kulturan i prosviećen narod ne da se slomiti. Zagreb: Seljačka sloga (dalje: SS), Seljačka sloga, 3/1938., br. 3, 78.-79.. Nakon prvih uputa koje bi im dali stručnjaci, seljaci su sve radili sami, dragovoljno, a sami su se morali pobrinuti i za financiranje (od, primjerice, putovanja na smotre do izgradnje domova kulture). To se nije bitno promijenilo niti uspostavom Banovine Hrvatske, kada je Seljačka sloga do izvjesne mjere uključena u institucionalizirane napore oko unapređenja prilika na selu. Upravo je o tome govorio Juraj Krnjević, tajnik HSS-a i odbornik Seljačke sloge, na jednom od njenih velikih skupova. Naglasio je da seljaci i dalje trebaju sami raditi kako bi zadovoljili svoje potrebe, a pomoć od općine ili banovine (makar i “naše”) ne bi trebali očekivati “bez skrajnje potrebe”. Naveo je i preduvjete: prosvijećenost i upornost (bez očekivanja čuda u kratkom roku) s kojima se može napraviti “doslovno sve” što se želi. Na istom je skupu Perica Čubela (Grgurić, Livno) to isto izrekao jednostavnijim riječima: “Uzdaj se u se i u svoje kljuse”.Hrvatski seljački prosvjetni sabor. SS, 5/1940., br. 12, 314.-362. U teškim prilikama uzrokovanim ratom u Europi, banovinske su mogućnosti doista bile sužene, pa je sve do prestanka djelovanja Seljačke sloge u travnju 1941. većina toga što se postizalo po selima ovisila o radu samih seljaka. Osnivanje ogranaka u Bosni i Hercegovini Seljačka sloga započela je djelovati u Bosni i Hercegovini tek nakon svoje obnove u jesen 1935Od ukupno 216 ogranaka Seljačke sloge tijekom 1920-ih u Bosni i Hercegovini su osnovana samo dva, u Buni/Mostar (15.3.1927.) i Banjoj Luci (1928.). S. Leček, “Organizacija i oblici djelovanja Seljačke sloge (1925.-29.)”. ČSP, 28/1996., br. 3, 357.-378.. Od osnivanja prvog ogranka u veljači 1936. (a bio je to ogranak Kovači u duvanjskom kotaru) pa do posljednjeg za kojeg imamo pisano izvješće u glasilu Seljačka sloga iz srpnja 1940. (Papratnica-Ravne iz žepčanskog kotara), ukupno je ovdje osnovano najmanje 153 ogranka.Izvješća za Bosnu i Hercegovinu nisu pouzdana, jer su vrlo rijetko (ili nikako) slali pisana izvješća središnjici. Primjerice, A. Martinović bio je uvjeren da se u Bosni i Dalmaciji ništa ne radi, jer nije bilo izvješća, ali kada je osobno obišao tamošnja sela, uvjerio se da rade “mnogo, često puta neobično mnogo”. Deseta redovita glavna skupština Seljačke Sloge (31.3.1940.), (dalje: Deseta skupština). SS, 5/1940., br. 4, 90.-91. thumb|Slika 1. Rast broja ogranaka u Bosni i Hercegovini 1936.-1941. Prvi veliki val osnivanja potaknula je velika kampanja opismenjivanja tijekom zime 1937.-1938. Tada je od rujna do travnja osnovano četrdesetak ogranaka. Prema izvješću pokrajinskog povjerenika Marka Čondrića na godišnjoj skupštini Seljačke sloge u veljači 1938., prednjačilo je Livno, u kojem je u njegovih 46 sela osnovano čak 28 ogranaka (kasnije se spominje manji broj, pa vjerojatno neki od ogranaka zapravo nisu zaživjeli).Osma redovita glavna skupština Seljačke Sloge. SS, 3/1938., br. 3, 92.-93. Javila se i tekstom: Hrvatskim ženama. SS, 3/1938., br. 9, 282.; Deseta skupština. SS, 5/1940., br. 4, 94. Livno se tada neočekivano popelo na visoko peto mjesto na listi kotareva prema broju ogranaka, a još je više začudilo što je zadržalo to mjesto do rataKotarevi prema broju ogranaka: Bjelovar (45), Karlovac (31), Sisak (28), Velika Gorica (26), Livno (21). Slijede kotarevi s područja na kojem je HSS najduže djelovao i razvio najgušću mrežu svojih organizacija (središnja Hrvatska i Slavonija), a daleko iza njih (od kotareva u BiH): Duvno (9), Travnik (7), Banja Luka (5), Prozor (4), Ljubuški, Odžaci, Zenica (3), Derventa, Jajce, Sanski Most, Brčko (2), Bihać, Doboj, Fojnica, Gradačac, Stolac (1). SS, 3/1938., br. 6, 198.; Tajničko izvješće, Deveta redovita glavna skupština (11.6.1939.), (dalje: Deveta skupština), SS, 4/1939., br. 7, 180.-181.; Tajničko izvješće. Deseta skupština. SS, 5/1940., br. 4, 83.-84. . thumb|left|Slika 2. Broj osnovanih ogranaka prema godinama Drugi veliki val osnivanja može se opaziti nakon ustrojavanja Banovine Hrvatske, znači tijekom zime 1939.-1940. Ovaj put iznenadio je kotar Prozor, u kojem je potkraj 1939. osnovano 15 ogranaka.Uz Prozor najveći broj novih ogranaka zabilježen je u Tuzli (13) i Bugojnu (7), a započelo je osnivanje u kotarevima Glamoč, Visoko (po 1), Kotor Varoš (2), Prijedor (3). SS, 5/1940., br. 1, 30. Tajničko izvješće. Deseta skupština. SS, 5/1940., br. 4, 83.-84. Osobitosti rada u Bosni i Hercegovini Usprkos zaprekama, pritiscima, prekidu u radu i tome da je na kraju (ukupno) djelovala nepunih devet godina, Seljačka sloga je do 1941. godine imala ogranke u više od 1.200 sela u svim krajevima gdje su živjeli Hrvati, a prema procjeni središnjice, početkom 1939. imala je oko 45.000 članova. Članstvo je raslo iz godine u godinu, pa možemo pretpostaviti da pred rat Seljačka sloga nije imala manje od 60.000 djelatnih članovaSeljačka sloga je 1937. imala preko 20.000 članova, 1938. oko 34.000, a 1939. oko 45.000 članova u 865 ogranaka. Vjerojatnih 60.000 djelatnih članova bio je izuzetan uspjeh za zemlju s 3,7 milijuna stanovnika i za prosvjetno-kulturnu organizaciju koja je djelovala na selu. Prema: Seljačka sloga nosilac hrvatske narodne kulture. Izvještaj tajnika Božidara Magovca, Sedma skupština. SS, 2/1937., br. 2, 34.-35.; Razvoj Seljačke Sloge od 13.II.1938. do 11.VI.1939. Tajnički izvještaj, Deveta skupština. SS, 4/1939., br. 7, 181. . Osim toga, budući da su ogranci neke djelatnosti dijelili sa susjednim selima, možemo reći da je gotovo svako selo aktivno ili pasivno sudjelovalo u njenom radu ili barem bilo upoznato s njime. Osnivanje ogranaka u Bosni i Hercegovini imalo je neke posebnosti. Prema izvješćima onih koji su bili zaduženi za širenje ideja i organizacijske mreže Seljačke sloge, ogranci su se (barem tamo gdje je politički pritisak na organizaciju vezanu uz oporbenu stranku bio manji ili HSS-ov politički pokret jači, pa državna tijela nemoćnijagovca, Sedma skupština. SS, 2/1937., br. 2, 34.-35.; Razvoj Seljačke Sloge od 13.II.1938. do 11.VI.1939. Tajnički izvještaj, Deveta skupština. SS, 4/1939., br. 7, 181.) širili iznenađujućom lakoćom. Zanimljivo je svjedočanstvo velikog aktivista Ante Martinovića, kojem se učinilo pravim čudom da su njegov dolazak (naglasio je kako ga seljaci prije toga nisu osobno poznavali) i sat-dva razgovora mogli “probuditi čitava sela”. Zaključio je stoga da je Bosna bila spremna za rad i da su ga ogranci samo organizirali i ubrzali. I sam zatečen, iskoristio je ovu spremnost na rad na koju je nailazio po selima, kako bi upozorio na duboku i nepravednu predrasudu koju grad gaji prema selu. Upravo područja koja su držali najzaostalijima, najviše su iznenadila angažiranošću, sviješću i razmjerno najvećim napretkom. Čak i uoči rata, kada se kriza počela osjećati i u radu ogranaka, mnogi bosanskohercegovački su nastavili djelovati unatoč zimi, “ratnoj psihozi”, čak i gladi.Prema izlaganju Miška Babića (Fojnica) na Drugom seljačkom saboru 1940., vlada je branila osnivanje ogranaka, ali su i bez njih počeli s nekim djelatnostima. Hrvatski seljački prosvjetni sabor. SS, 5/1940., br. 12, 314.-362. Bosna i Hercegovina pokazala je još jednu osobitost – u rad Seljačke sloge uključilo se neformalno (bez osnivanja ogranaka) znatno veći broj sela nego što je to bilo u drugim krajevima. Primjerice, na smotri u Slimenima (Travnik) u ljeto 1940. sudjelovalo je 25 zborova. Iako su inače u pravilu na smotre dolazili samo zborovi ogranaka, ovdje je nastupilo 13 ogrankovih zborova, a 12 zborova nije imalo i službeno provedenu organizaciju.Nastupili su ogranci: Guča Gora, Pećine, Zlosela, Bistrica, Livno, Čelebić, Stolac, Bistarac, Pasci, Živinice, Raspotočje, Visoko, Ovčarevo, te druge skupine: Imljani, Bugojno, Kupres, Carevo Polje, Cazin, Vrboci, Carevo Selo, Derventa, Maglaj, Žepče, Zenica, Visokovci. SS, 5/1940., br. 8-9, 237.-238 Rođendan braće Radić 1940. proslavili su u prozorskom kotaru sijelima u ograncima, ali i uselima (zaseocima) koji se inače ne spominju kao ogranci, poput Lapsunja, Škrobučani-Tolovca, Rumboca.SS, 5/1940., br. 8-9, 236. Kada je započela velika kampanja osnivanja seljačkih sudova (sudovi dobrih i poštenih ljudi), razna su izvješća potvrdila da oni djeluju i u selima bez ogranaka.Prema izlaganju Miška Babića (Fojnica) na Drugom seljačkom saboru 1940. Hrvatski seljački prosvjetni sabor. SS, 5/1940., br. 12, 314.-362. Koliko sam broj ogranaka ne mora izravno govoriti o kvaliteti rada, svjedoči i primjer Mrkonjić Grada, koji je sa svoja 3 ogranka bio drugi po redu po “gustoći” ogranaka na broj stanovnika (1 ogranak na 811 stanovnika)Prvi je bio Vojnić s 1 ogrankom na 663 stanovnika, a iza Mrkonjić Grada slijedili su: Pisarovina, Livno i Valpovo. Tajničko izvješće, Deveta skupština. SS, 4/1939., br. 7, 180.-181.. Nositelji djelatnosti Seljačka sloga bila je zamišljena kao isključivo seljačka organizacija, čiji su članovi samo iznimno mogli postati i tzv. “prijatelji”, odnosno inteligencija koja je bila voljna zajedno sa seljacima unapređivati život sela. No, ideje koje je promicala osmišljavali su intelektualci vezani uz HSS i središnjicu Seljačke sloge u Zagrebu. Oni su najčešće bili inicijatori rada na nekom području, u čemu su im odlučujuću podršku u svome kotaru pružali narodni poslanici HSS-a.Primjerice, djelovanje Bariše Smoljana u Hercegovini. SS, 2/1937., br. 1, 2018 Tako je u kolovozu 1936. tajnik Seljačke sloge Božidar Magovac imao “turneju” kroz Bosnu i Hercegovinu i Dalmaciju.Obišao je Trn (tom je prilikom osnovan ogranak) i ogranak Dragočaj (Banja Luka), Jajce, Turbe, ogranak Ovčarevo, Travnik, Bugojno, Kandiju, Duvanjsko polje (ogranak Kovači). SS, 1/1936., br. 12, 291. U drugoj polovici srpnja 1937. predsjednik Rudolf Herceg obišao je zapadnu Bosnu i Dalmaciju,Banja Luka, Jajce, Travnik, Bugojno, Duvno, Livno. SS, 2/1937., br. 7, 181 a oko Uskrsa 1938. središnju Bosnu i Hercegovinu.Sarajevo, Mostar, a posjetio je i Cecelu, u kojoj je bila najavljena velika smotra. SS, 3/1938., br. 5, 172.-173. Nakon njihovih dolazaka na p ojedinom bi području oživio rad, osnivani su prvi ogranci ili znatno proširivana mreža. thumb|left| Slika 3. Predsjednik Seljačke sloge Rudolf Herceg na smotri, Kupres 1939 . U promoviranje novih ideja bili su uključeni i razni suradnici Seljačke sloge. Primjerice, glazbenik i njen dugogodišnji simpatizer Rudolf Matz, zapisao je kako je prilikom jednog od svojih boravaka u Travniku, zajedno s prijateljima Ivanom Banom i Martinom Ragužom potaknuo osnivanje dvaju ogranka. U kraćem je napisu o tamošnjim događanjima istaknuo da je presudno bilo ono što je i inače privlačilo ljude HSS-ovim organizacijama – njihovo djelovanje.U ovom je slučaju to bila Zagrebačka smotra seljačkog stvaralaštva, na kojoj je 1936. sudjelovao zbor iz okolice Travnika, predvođen narodnim poslanikom Nikom Ljubičićem. Tamo su osobno doživjeli iskustvo o tome što može napraviti “prosvjetno organiziran” narod, a po povratku “nisu imali dosta riječi da opišu veličanstvenu seljačku smotru”. Uslijedilo je osnivanje ogranka u Ovčarevu, da bi (kako je netko primijetio) jednom radili i za sebe.Zanimljivo je da su odmah razmišljali o širenju djelatnosti (u kojima se mislilo“iskoristiti školovane sinove”) i o suradnji sa susjedima (muslimanima).Rudolf Matz, Seljačka Sloga – u Bosni. SS, 1/1936., br. 8, 186.-187. Smotre su bez sumnje imale veliku privlačnu moć, čega su bili svjesni i u središnjici. Stoga su prve dvije (1936. i 1937.) snimljene na film, koji je pokazivan po svim hrvatskim krajevima. Film o smotri 1937. bio je znatno duži i za njega je organizirana velika turneja po svim gradovima, a kada je nabavljeno posebno platno, i po manjim mjestima i selima.U Bosni i Hercegovini prikazivan je u proljeće 1938. po ovom rasporedu: Mostar (8.5.), Travnik (15.5.), Banja Luka (22.5.), Brčko (29.5.), Tuzla (5.6.). Nakon osnivanja Banovine Hrvatske turneja je ponovljena s integralnom verzijom filma (u prvoj su varijanti morali izrezati scene s Mačekovim govorom na smotri, iako je u njemu bilo govora samo o kulturnom identitetu). SS, 2/1937., br. 12, 270.-271. Prema načelima Seljačke sloge, na samim je seljacima bilo da ideje s kojima ih se upoznalo provedu u djelo. Međutim, važnu je ulogu u tome odigrala i domaća inteligencija. Dala je organizacijsku podršku (posebice Društvo Napredak), a osobnim angažiranjem omogućila uspješno provođenje nekih kampanji. Između brojnih građanskih i crkvenih intelektualaca, koji su pomagali Seljačkoj slozi, svakako treba istaći Antu Martinovića. Ovaj bivši kustos Sarajevskog muzeja obilazio je sela, poticao rad ogranaka, uz etnologe Milovana Gavazzija i Branimira Bratanića ili glazbenika Zlatka Špoljara davao je stručni sud o lokalnim smotrama, a toliko je predano i uspješno djelovao u kampanji opismenjivanja u Bosni i Hercegovini da je ubrzo postao članom Upravnog odbora Seljačke sloge. Konačno je 1940. ‘povučen’ u Zagreb kao glavni stručnjak za opismenjivanje da bi odatle vodio cijelu nacionalnu kampanju.Pojačanje pokreta za pismenost. SS, 5/1940., br. 10-11, 265. Presudnu su ulogu ipak odigrali sami seljaci, bez čijeg masovnog uključivanja i požrtvovnog rada zamisli Seljačke sloge ne bi bile ostvarive. Među njima se posebice isticao Marko Čondrić (Rapovine, Livno). Bio je pokrajinski povjerenik za širenje i rad ogranaka u 6 kotareva na tromeđi Bosne, Hercegovine i Dalmacije, a pokazao je izuzetnu agilnost i uspio uspostaviti dobru mrežu ogranaka.Primjerice, Čondrić je nakon skupštine 1938. u mjesec dana obišao svoje kotareve i pripremio smotru. U tih je mjesec dana održao 40-ak sastanaka, davao upute i poticao na rad. Navode se: Gučja Gora, Brajkovići, Pokrajčići, Bila, Ovčarevo, Priče, Vidoševići, Bonja, Jankovići, Paklarevo, Koričani, u prozorskom kotaru: Gmiće, Proslap, Ščit, Zama, Rumbok, Kanj Dolac, Jaklić, Lapsunj, Šlimac, Družinovići, Ripci, Sopat, Podbor, Ploča, Miuša, Kovačevo Polje, Orošac, Kopčić, te Čapljina, Trebižat (Stolac), Vitina (Ljubuško), Klobuk, Šipovača, Orahovlje, Grab, Grabovnik. SS, 3/1938., br. 4, 138 Stoga je na godišnjoj skupštini Seljačke sloge 1938. izabran u Upravni odbor, a na skupštini 1940. postao je potpredsjednikom Seljačke sloge.Osma redovita glavna skupština Seljačke Sloge. SS, 3/1938., br. 3, 92.-93.; Deseta skupština. SS, 5/1940., br. 4, 94. Poseban, čak i u okvirima cijele organizacije usamljen slučaj bila je izuzetna žena Boja Čurak. Ova samouka seljanka postala je jedinom ženskom predsjednicom nekog ogranka Seljačke sloge, a k tome bila je i povjerenik za Gospodarsku slogu. Ovi izuzetni ljudi ne bi mogli napraviti sve što se napravilo bez rada brojnih anonimnih i požrtvovnih ljudi, ponajviše samih seljaka, koji su – kako je prilikom posjete Bosni 1938. zapisala Mara Matočec - radili na prosvjeti, bez slave, interesa ili plaće.M. Matočec, Moj put po Bosni. SS, 4/1939., br. 6, 152.-154. Na skupštini 1939. raspravljalo se i o potrebi za većim brojem kotarskih prosvjetnih povjerenika. Naime, oni su često držali i po nekoliko sastanaka dnevno, a sela na svom području obilazili danima. Bio je to ogroman posao i teret, jer su većinom bili seljaci, koji nisu mogli toliko izbivati od kuće. Tajničko izvješće, Deveta skupština. SS, 4/1939., br. 7, 177.-178., 188. Ogranci su obavili ono što im je bio cilj – pokazali su i samim seljacima i građanima da seljaci shvaćaju moderne potrebe, da cijene prosvjetu i vlastitu kulturu, te da poslove, koji su držani presloženima za njih, uspješno obavljaju sami. (Martinović je s neprikrivenim zadovoljstvom zabilježio kako su mu jednom, kada se ispričavao što ne može doći na sastanak, seljaci odgovorili da nema veze, jer su već sami napravili što je trebalo.).Deseta skupština. SS, 5/1940., br. 4, 90.-91. “Obični” seljaci vodili su ogranke, poučavali nepismene, sabirali izvorne pjesme, sakupljali novac kako bi njihov zbor mogao otputovati na smotru ili predstavljali svoje ogranke na godišnjim skupštinama Seljačke sloge u Zagrebu. Kada je prosvjetni i kulturni rad na selu prerastao okvire rada jednog društva i postao pokretom, uz skupštine (kojima je ostavljen uži, organizacijski dio posla), Seljačka sloga počela je organizirati prosvjetne kongrese. Na dva kongresa održana u posljednjim godinama pred rat, na trodnevnim se zasjedanjima u Zagrebu susrelo po 300 seljaka, koji su tamo mogli razmijeniti iskustva, postaviti pitanja, razmisliti kako rješavati zajedničke probleme i, vjerojatno najvažnije, doživjeti masovnost pokreta i prenijeti svojim suseljanima dojam snage ujedinjenog i složnog seljaštva. Među njima aktivno su sudjelovali i predstavnici ogranaka iz Bosne i Hercegovine, koji su govorili o posebnostima rada u svojem kraju, uspjesima i problemima koji su još stajali pred njima. Uglavnom su spominjali teške prilike, visoku nepismenost (ali zato i izuzetno jaku kampanju opismenjivanja), rad sa ženama, te nastojanja da se uspostavi suradnja s muslimanima (pa je na Prvom prosvjetnom saboru Cazin predstavljao Alija Omanović) i Srbima (prema Juri Mikuliću iz Bugojna, Srbi su sve više pristajali uz seljački pokret ili su bili, prema riječima Nikole Buntića iz Stolca, zainteresirani za prosvjetni rad).Predstavnici Bosne i Hercegovine na Prvom prosvjetnom saboru (kongresu) 8.-10.12.1939.: Mato Marić (Kotor Varoš), Alija Omanović (Cazin), Franjo Pavić (Gradačac), Jure Mikulić (Bugojno), Nikola Buntić (Stolac), Marko Čondrić (Rapovine, Livno). O saboru vidjeti u: Imbro Štivić, Već prvi prosvjetni sabor ili kongres hrvatskih seljaka – dobro uspio. SS, 5/1940., br. 1, 7.-13.; Tajničko izvješće. Deseta skupština. SS, 5/1940., br. 4, 86. Mato Marić je na skupštini Seljačke sloge 1940. izabran za zamjenika odbornika Upravnog odbora. Deseta skupština. SS, 5/1940., br. 4, 94. Predstavnici Bosne i Hercegovine na Drugom prosvjetnom saboru (kongresu) 6.-8.12.1940.: izvjestitelji prema regijama – Perica Čubela (Grgurić, Livno), Miško Babić (Fojnica), Pejo Ravlić (Modran, Derventa), Anka Crvenković (Poljane, Tuzla), Ivo Gagulić (Brčko), Mato Kajić (Žepče). Diskutanti na specijaliziranim zasjedanjima: a) sudovi: Ivo Drasović (Brčko), Pero Čubela (Livno), Alojzije Takač (Žepče); b) zdravlje djece: Boja Čurak (Odžaci), Anka Crvenković (Tuzla), Boja Šuker (Poljana, Livno); c) opismenjivanje: Pajo Ravlić (Modran, Derventa), Perica Čubela, Pero Klepica (Doljani, Prozor), Ivo Gagulić (Tramošnica, Brčko), Mato Kaić (Žepče), Miško Babić (Tetina, Fojnica), Joso Jurić (Osova, Žepče), Marko Čolić-Banović (Pogorioc, Tuzla); d) organizacija ogranaka: Mato Kaić, Pavao Sarat (Jajce), Pero Klepica, e) smotre: nisu navedeni poimence; f) krš: Ivan Čelan, M. Čondrić (Livno). Hrvatski seljački prosvjetni sabor. SS, 5/1940., br. 12, 314.-362 Nakon Drugog sabora u prosincu 1940. mreža se proširila, pa je najavljeno održavanje regionalnih prosvjetnih sabora, koji bi okupljali 100-400 sudionika i na regionalnoj razini raspravljali o temama o kojima se prethodno govorilo na glavnom nacionalnom saboru. Do ožujka 1941., kada je sastavljeno posljednje izvješće o radu Seljačke sloge, bilo ih je održano deset (od trinaest predviđenih); na njima se za riječ javilo preko 200 govornika, a okupili su ukupno 3.000 sudionika, muškaraca i žena. Od toga su u Bosni i Hercegovini održana dva, na kojima su glavne teme bile teške prilike (nema iseljavanja, cijene duhana) i prosvjetni rad (opismenjivanje, žene, nošnja).Održani su za Hercegovinu 23.2.1941. i u Tuzli (za SI Bosnu) 16.3.1941. Za treći, koji je bio zakazan za 23.3.1941.u Livnu (za Z Bosnu), više nema izvješća. SS, 6/1941., br. 1-2, 42.; A. Martinović, Pokrajinski prosvjetni sabori. SS, 6/1941., br. 3, 63.-65 Ideologija Kulturni nacionalizam Iako u povijesnim istraživanjima 20. stoljeća politika još uvijek ima staro prvenstvo, a kultura i njene sastavnice ostaju prepuštene srodnim humanističkim znanostima, sve se više uviđa da se ona ne može promatrati odvojeno od suvremenih ideologija, ali i obrnuto, da kulturne koncepcije čine važnu sastavnicu tih istih ideologija. To vrijedi i za dominantnu ideologiju europskog međuraća – nacionalizam. Naime, opća “nacionalizacija društva” karakteristična je za sve narode i zemlje Europe, koji su iz Prvog svjetskog rata izašli s dubokim traumama i koji su oko nacionalnih ideala uspjeli okupiti i one koje nisu mogli do tada - seljaštvo i žene. Ideja nacije prožela je sve aspekte života, pa neki govore kako je “nacionalizam moderna kultura”.Liah Greenfeld, “Nationalism and the mind”. London: Nations and Nationalism, The Association for the Study of Ethnicity and Nationalism (ASEN), 11/2005., br. 3, 326. Stoga su za istraživanje povijesti toga razdoblja izuzetno poticajne teorije koje ukazuju na ulogu kulture unutar nacionalnih pokreta. Među njima izdvojila bih samo one koje su najavile odlučan preokret u razmišljanjima o nacionalizmu. Bili su to radovi koji su ukazali na modernizacijsku ulogu kulturnog nacionalizma, što ga se u opreci s “naprednim” političkim nacionalizmom Francuske i Engleske držalo iracionalnim i bijegom od stvarnosti. Pomnija je analiza dokazala da jeon jednako modernizirajući, te da priča o autentičnoj kulturi i velikoj prošlosti služi održanju samopoštovanja i vlastitog identiteta, i na taj način pomaže, a ne odmaže, prihvaćanje neizbježne modernizacije.J. Hutchinson, The Dynamics of Cultural Nationalism. London: Allen & Unwin, 1987., 12.-19., 30.-36.; John Hutchinson, “Nations and Culture”. u: Montserrat Guibernau, John Hutchinson (ur.), Understanding Nationalism. Cambridge, Oxford, Malden Ma.: Polity Press, Blackwell Publishers Ltd, 2001., 74.-96. Ove nam teze omogućuju da na novi način sagledamo hrvatsku međuratnu povijest, te da više ne previđamo kako se uz bok političkom pokretu ravnopravno vodila borba za vlastitu kulturu i identitet. Ovu je borbu unutar pokreta predvođenog HSS-om nosila upravo Seljačka sloga. Njen je posao bio poučiti seljaka i uvesti ga u moderan svijet, ali uz priznavanje tradicionalnih vrijednosti, odnosno vlastitog identiteta. Upravo ono što se ovakvoj ideologiji zamjeralo, a to je bilo isticanje tradicije, imalo je poticajne učinke. Njene su poruke bile prilagođene seljačkom svjetonazoru, donosila je nešto korisno bez osuđivanja dotadašnjeg načina života, a seljake je uključivala u moderne procese kao ravnopravne suradnike. Kako su često isticali njeni ideolozi, problem nije bio u prihvaćanju tuđega (uostalom, u samim temeljima nacionalnih ideologija je ideja doprinosa boljitku svjetske zajednice naroda, znači podrazumijeva se da se od drugih prihvaća ono dobro što su oni osmislili). Problem je, prema njima, bilo nekritično (“ropski”) prihvaćanje tuđega i vlastita pasivizacija, kao posljedica privikavanja na kopiranje drugoga. Cilj im je bio aktivizacija, koja je uključivala aktivno prihvaćanje (odabir) i aktivno stvaranje novoga.Izidor Škojač, Kulturan i prosviećen narod ne da se slomiti. SS, 3/1938., 3, 78.-79. Seljačka sloga i “politika kulture” Kako se radilo o seljačkoj stranci i pokretu, u oblikovanju kulturnog dijela seljačke ideologije posegnulo se za onim iz bogatog repertoara nacionalnih ideologija, što je bilo najlogičnije – seljačkom kulturom. Ona je sa svojim “kultom traženja istinskog sebe”, izvornosti bila sastavnicom nacionalizama od 19. stoljeća, no sve do pojave agrarnih stranaka ostajala je u sjeni zanimanja za povijest.Anthony D. Smith, “Authenticity”. u: Athena S. Leoussi (ur.), Encyclopaedia of nationalism. New Brunswick, London: Transaction Publishers, 2001., 13.-14.; Anthony D. Smith, Chosen Peoples. New York: Oxford University Press, 2003., 37.-43.; Athena S. Leoussi, The ethno-cultural roots of national art. Nations and Nationalism, 10/2004., br. 1-2, 151.-153. Naime, imati povijest postalo je preduvjetom i opravdanjem postojanja moderne nacije shvaćane kao vječne i iskonske zajedniceA. D. Smith, National Identity. Reno, Nevada: University of Nevada Press. 1993., 97.. Osim davanja legitimiteta, povijest je oblikovala i potvrđivala identitet, davala dignitet, ali i mobilizirala i davala model (i program) koji je nacija trebala ostvariti. Pritom je opis izgubljenog “zlatnog doba”, koji je postao sastavnim dijelom svih nacionalnih ideologija, trebao pokazati kako je određena nacija sposobna ostvariti bolje društvo (jer ga je jednom već imala), te je objašnjavao zašto je došlo do ‘pada’ (davao konkretnu kritiku postojećeg poretka) i detaljno navodio što sve treba ‘obnoviti’ (predlagao konkretni program akcije).A. D. Smith, Myths and Memories of the Nation. New York: Oxford University Press, N.Y., 1999., 68.-69., 82.; Miroslav Hroch, Das Europa der Nationen. Die moderne Nationsbildung im europäischen Vergleich. Göttingen: Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, 2005., 150.-151 Demokratizacija i opće pravo glasa, koji su nakon Prvog svjetskog rata u javni život konačno povukli i seljaštvo, te pojava seljačkih stranaka, koje su vladale ili barem znatno utjecale na političku scenu srednje-istočne Europe, doveli su i do ideološkog pomaka. U središte je došlo selo, koje “nije imalo povijest” (kako je to ustvrdio još Antun Radić), pa je (seljačka) kultura preuzela njeno mjesto. Ona je trebala seljaštvu dati novi osjećaj samosvijesti, jer netko tko je sposoban stvarati takvu kulturu u stanju je suočiti se sa svim izazovima suvremenosti. Osim toga, ideološko tumačenje kulture davalo je tada nužan povijesni legitimitet (zato ustrajanje na drevnosti), objašnjavalo sadašnje probleme (odnos prema “tuđem”), davalo program rada i ciljeve. Kako je rekla Boja Ćurak, sada vidimo “od kuda smo došli, kako nam je, kamo idemo…”.SS, 3/1938., br. 4, 117. (naslovnica). Izjednačavanje seljačke kulture s nacionalnom kulturom (jer selo je ono koje je očuvalo izvornu nacionalnu kulturu i identitet) trebalo je pomoći zbližavanju i međusobnom uvažavanju tada kulturološki razdvojenih svjetova sela i grada. Doista, seljačka umjetnost predstavljena na smotrama Seljačke sloge ili na izložbama seljačkog rukotvorstva dobila je očekivano priznanje domaćeg građanstva. Ono je masovno prisustvovalo tim manifestacijama, predvođeno tadašnjom političkom i kulturnom elitom. Primjerice, na smotre Seljačke sloge u hramu građanske kulture, Hrvatskom narodnom kazalištu, redovno je dolazio Vladko Maček, a s njime svi politički uglednici i osobe iz javnog života koje su bile bliske seljačkom pokretu. Na najveću smotru u Bosni i Hercegovini, održanu u Duvnu 1938., došlo je preko 30 najistaknutijih osoba seljačkog pokreta iz svih hrvatskih krajeva, pa je ona bez sumnje izlazila iz čisto kulturnih okvira i dobivala znatno šire dimenzije.Prisustvovao je velik broj narodnih poslanika: Juraj Šutej (Duvno); Ivan Čelan (Livno), Bariša Smoljan (Ljubuški), Marko Suton (Mostar), dr. Grgurić (Prozor), Ante Budimirović (Bugojno), Pavao Krce (Sinj, naglašeno da je bio u narodnoj nošnji), Bjelovučić (Metković), Stipe Matijević (Makarska), Paško Kaliterna i Joso Mratinović (Split), Dane Škarica (Šibenik), Banković (Karlovac), Karlo Mrak (Pisarovina, i on u narodnoj nošnji), Dane Malić (Krapina), Torbar (Zlatar), Tomo Jančiković (Novi Marof), Mihovil Pavlek Miškina (Koprivnica), Luka Ileković (Bjelovar), Ivan Robić (Velika Gorica, tada je ujedno i predsjednik Gospodarske sloge), Ivan Martinčić (Sisak), Stjepan Tonković (Petrinja), Mato Mikić (Gradačac), Živan Kuveždić (Šid), Gvozdić (Stara Pazova), te senator Pernar. Osim toga došlo je 7 predstavnika kotarskih organizacija HSS-a (Gospić, Đurđevec, Sv. Ivan Zelina, Bjelovar, Karlovac, Vinkovci, Županja). Iz središnjice Seljačke sloge: predsjednik Herceg, potpredsjednik Mato Mandić, tajnik Ante Premužić, odbornica Mara Matočec, etnolog Branimir Bratanić, te sveučilišni profesor Dinko Tomašić, iz Sarajeva potpredsjednik Napretka Milan Martinović (s nekoliko odbornika), te niz prosvjetnih povjerenika Seljačke sloge. Na smotri su bili i pjevači “Zore” iz Chicaga. SS, 3/1938., br. 7, 220. Osim što je tako sagledavana seljačka kultura dobivala priznanje vlastitog građanstva, i time ubrzavala željenu društvenu integraciju, ona je shvaćana i kao sredstvo promocije pred međunarodnom zajednicom. Naime, tada su sve europske nacije nastojale pred drugima potvrditi vlastite vrijednosti, pa je “kulturna individualnost” posvuda postala važnim političkim oružjem, a za male nacije bez vlastite države ona je najčešće ostala i jedinim načinom međunarodnog predstavljanja.Usp. R. Herceg, Etnografija i etnologija kao znanosti, Seljačka Sloga kao pokret. Zagreb: (nepoznat izdavač), 1941., 3. Stoga se prilikom svake smotre posebno isticalo kako je pobudila i zanimanje stranaca ili stranih novinara.Stručnjaci i novine o seljačkoj smotri. SS, 3/1938., br. 9, 267. Bez sumnje je ovako oblikovan identitet bio nov (moderan), no treba istaknuti da je istovremeno bio i složen. Naime, kulturna koncepcija Seljačke sloge u sebi je uspješno objedinjavala razne razine novog identiteta - nacionalni (hrvatski), socijalni (seljački) i rodni (ženski) identitet, što je u skladu s dinamičnom i pluralnom naravi nacionalizma.Nacionalizam nigdje nije jedinstven pokret, unutar jedne nacije redovno postoje razne, čak protivne koncepcije, pa je nacionalizam stalno hvatanje ravnoteže između raznih skupina unutar iste nacije (regija, klasa, vjera). John Hutchinson, Nations and Culture, 83.-94. Djelovanje Seljačke sloge Seljačka sloga je nastojala na selu postati nekom vrstom ‘krovne udruge’ u kojoj bi se objedinilo ono što su u gradu činila različita društva – pjevačka, predstavljačka, prosvjetna, karitativna ili gospodarska. Pa iako su za većinu svojih djelatnosti imali predložak u radu starijih građanskih društava, koja su prije njih došla i do nekih sela, nikome do tada nije uspjelo postići takvu raznolikost djelovanja, masovnost članstva, pa i zanimanje onih koji nisu izravno sudjelovali u njezinom radu, kao što je to uspjelo Seljačkoj slozi. Djelatnosti joj možemo podijeliti u prosvjetne, kulturne te one koje su se bavile gospodarskim i pravnim problemima sela. Od prosvjetnih djelatnosti najvažnije je spomenuti kampanju opismenjivanja, koja je uvelike nadrasla prijašnje - moramo reći, u Hrvatskoj vrlo skromne - izvaninstitucionalne napore (inicijative privatnih društava) i dosegla razmjere nacionalnih kampanji, kakve su inače organizirale države.Robert F. Arnove, Harvey J. Graff, National Literacy Campaigns. New York, London: Plenum Press, 1987., 7.; Carlo M. Cipolla, Literacy and Development in the West. Harmondsworth: Penguin, 1969., 87. Ostale su djelatnosti bile tipične za slična prosvjetna društva u Hrvatskoj i u drugim zemljama: predavanja, koja su u selo prenosila moderna znanja, te osnivanja knjižnica i čitaonica, zajednička čitanja, a pred rat i zdravstvena kampanja (prvenstveno za očuvanje zdravlja djece).S. Leček, Željko Dugac, “Za zdravlje majke i djeteta: zdravstveno prosvjetna kampanja Seljačke sloge (1939.-1941.)”. ČSP, 38/2006., br. 3, 983.-1005. Dok su prosvjetne djelatnosti upoznavale seljaštvo s modernim svijetom, kulturne su djelatnosti - poput pjevačkih i tamburaških zborova te predstavljačkih skupina - pokušavale sačuvati izvornu, tradicionalnu kulturu. No, ideolozima Seljačke sloge nije bilo dovoljno samo očuvati staro. ‘Seljačka kultura’ za njih je bila način života koji je trebalo nastaviti, na čijim je temeljima trebalo stvarati dalje i u čijem je duhu trebalo ‘prerađivati’ umjetničke inspiracije modernog vremena. Tražili su da se pritom odbaci sve strano (sve nanose ‘civilizacije’, kako su govorili), da se vrati na što starije i što ‘čišće’ oblike stvaranja i iz njih obnovi nacionalni umjetnički izraz u umjetnosti riječi (pokušalo se stvoriti novi književni žanr - seljačku književnost), glazbi, plesu, pa i likovnosti.Tomislav Prpić, Književni regionalizam u Hrvata. Zagreb: (nepoznat izdavač), 1936., 57.- 67.; Zlatko Grgošević, Umjetnost u selu i selo u umjetnosti. Zagreb: SKLAD, 1935 Seljačka sloga prva je organizirala “smotre narodnog stvaralaštva” (kasnije poznate kao smotre folklora), zamijenivši “građanski stil” pjevanja seljačkih zborova u 1920-ima (‘umjetničko’ pjevanje prema notama) s izvornim (kako se pjevalo ‘oduvijek’). Osim toga, na smotrama je bilo poželjno uz pjesmu pokazati i ples, starinsku nošnju i po mogućnosti dio običaja, znači cjelinu seljačkog života.Upute je razradio etnolog Branimir Bratanić. B. Bratanić, Hrvatske seljačke pjevačke smotre. Zagreb: Kalendar Seljačke Sloge za godinu 1937., Seljačka sloga, 1936., 40.-45.; B. Bratanić, O smotrama hrvatske seljačke kulture. Zagreb: Seljačka sloga, 1941. Najpotpuniji prikaz smotri u: Naila Ceribašić, Hrvatsko, seljačko, starinsko i domaće. Zagreb: Institut za etnologiju i folkloristiku, 2003. Uz nastupe na smotrama, ogranci su u svojim selima nekoliko puta godišnje održavali tzv. prosvjetne zabave, na kojima su pokazivali svu širinu rada. Na njima su seljani i gosti iz okolnih sela mogli vidjeti osebujnu mješavinu izvorne umjetnosti (tradicionalne pjesme, plesove, nošnje) i novoga stvaralaštva (recitacije i igrokaze seljačkih autora). Zadruge i razni oblici međupomoći trebali su pružiti gospodarsku sigurnost seljacima, bilo da se radilo o modernom udruživanju (osiguravajuće i nabavne zadruge) ili akcijama pružanja povremene socijalne pomoći ugroženima u selu. Socijalna solidarnost ubrzo je prerasla lokalne okvire i počela djelovati i na nacionalnoj razini (najčešće su bile kampanje pomoći gladnima u Dalmaciji i Hercegovini). Inače se gospodarskim djelatnostima nakon 1935. bavila Gospodarska sloga, pa ova djelatnost nije toliko karakteristična za Seljačku slogu. Ono što je daleko više obilježilo njen rad u kasnim 1930-im bili su “sudovi dobrih i poštenih ljudi”. Osnivani su kako bi pomirili zavađene strane i tako zaštitili seljake od skupih sudskih parnica. Nisu imali izvršne ovlasti i odluke im nisu bile obvezujuće, ali su u nekoliko godina riješili stotine sporova, pa je postalo očito da se postepeno stvara usporedna pravna struktura.Niko Matanić, “Kako ćemo bez sudaca”. Zagreb: Božićnica 1925, Hrvatska seljačka stranka, 1924., 80.-82; Stjepan Hefer, “Sud dobrih i poštenih ljudi”. SS, 1/1936., br. 3, 55.-56.; N. Matanić, “O sudu dobrih i poštenih ljudi”. SS, 2/1937., br. 4, 78.-81.; Vladko Maček, Memoari. Zagreb: Hrvatska seljačka stranka, 1992., 118 Prosvjetne djelatnosti (modernizacija) Kampanja opismenjivanja Najvažnija – i očito prosvjetna i modernizacijska – djelatnost tijekom 1930-ih postalo je opismenjivanje. Unatoč problemima (približavanje rata), nastojanje je poprimilo izgled pravih nacionalnih kampanji za pismenost: uključene su tisuće ljudi, stotine tisuća (barem 300.000) nepismenih je naučilo čitati i pisati, nebrojeni su pojedinci, poduzeća i institucije davali svoje priloge, kampanju su pratili mediji, a potporu su davala sva značajnija društva, uključujući Katoličku crkvu, a od jeseni 1939. i Banovinu HrvatskuSuzana Leček, “Seljačka sloga i prva kampanja opismenjivanja u Hrvatskoj (1937.-1941.)”. u: Hereditas rerum Croaticarum ad honorem Mirko Valentić, Zagreb: Hrvatski institut za povijest, 2003., 292.-301.; S. Leček, “Suradnja HKD ‘Napredak’ i Seljačke sloge u kampanji opismenjivanja”. ČSP, 36/2004., br. 3, 1101.-1125 . Težište kampanje od jeseni 1937. stavljeno je na Dalmaciju i Bosnu i Hercegovinu, gdje je nepismenost bila najviša, premašujući u nekim kotarevima ¾ stanovništva.Primjerice u Livnu (75,8%), Konjicu (77,4%), Bugojnu (80,9%), Duvnu (85%), a u Prozoru je bila najviša, punih 86,1%. Osim sarajevskog kotara, posvuda je bila preko 60%. Definitivni rezultati popisa stanovništva od 31. marta 1931. godine. Knjiga III. Prisutno stanovništvo po pismenosti ni rezultati popisa stanovništva od 31. marta 1931. godine. Knjiga III. Prisutno stanovništvo po pismenosti i starosti. Beograd: (nepoznat izdavač), 1938., 4.-10., 26.-35., 68.-73.; 76.-97.,112.-117. thumb|Slike 4-8. Polaznici tečajeva za nepismene i ispiti (Izvor: Napredak, 1939.) Do 1941. upornim je radom (uz presudnu pomoć Društva Napredak) i ulaganjem znatnih sredstava cijelo područje hrvatskog naroda u Bosni i Hercegovini bilo prekriveno mrežom djelatnika kampanje, kojima je u vrlo kratkom vremenu (samo četiri godine) uspjelo poučiti oko 100.000 nepismenih, a kod drugih početi barem s oblikovanjem novog shvaćanja da je pismenost korisna, da ona može omogućiti uključivanje u moderan život i – ne manje važno – da na nju imaju pravo i žene. Tabela: Procjena nepismenosti kod hrvatskog stanovništva u Kraljevini Jugoslaviji Od samih je početaka kampanja pokušala obuhvatiti i druge, pa je u izvješćima isticana suradnja s muslimanima (među srpskim stanovništvom postojaloje određeno “zanimanje”, ali ne i konkretna suradnja). Kampanja je u prvi plan stavljala socijalni identitet – seljaka, koji treba osnovnu prosvjetu, a nacionalni je uvažavala u svojim osobitostima. Primjerice, kada su napori donekle institucionalizirani (Banovina Hrvatska), službeno su odobreni do tada neslužbeno uvažavani različiti priručnici po kojima se radilo (Hrvati po Hercegovoj Abecedarki, za srpsko stanovništvo odobren je Bukvar Pere Mihajlovića, a za muslimansko posebna Početnica za muslimane). Uvažavale su se i kulturne posebnosti, pa su ispite na tečajevima koje su polazile muslimanke održavale “samo ženskinje” (učiteljice).S. Leček, “Seljačka sloga i prva kampanja opismenjivanja”, 293., 300. thumb|Slika 9. Muslimanske djevojke na tečaju Žene Program HSS-a nedvosmisleno je tražio punu političku, društvenu i gospodarsku jednakost žena. Međutim, stvarnost patrijarhalnog društva tjerala je na praktične kompromise i taktički opreznije korake.S. Leček, ‘Dosada se samo polovica hrvatskog naroda borila’, 93.-130. Iako je žena trebala postati ravnopravnom sudionicom javnog života, u praksi se išlo postepenim uvođenjem u djelatnosti koje su patrijarhalnom mentalitetu mogle biti prihvatljive, poput angažiranja u kampanji za zdravlje djece.Zanimljivo je da se Bosna i Hercegovina uključila u zdravstvenu kampanju odmah po njenom pokretanju, pa je organiziran niz sastanaka i razgovora sa ženama: 27.8.1939. Bugojno; 3.9. Duvno; 4.-6.9. Livno, Smričani, Žabljak, Ljubunčić; 6.10. Žepče; 7.10. Osora, Lupoglava; 8.10. Zenica; 10.10. Kuliješ; 12.10. Travnik; 13.10. Vitez, Guča Gora; 14.10. Paklarevo; 15.10. Jajce; 16.10. Varcar Vakuf; 27.10. Tuzla; 29.10. Doboj; 12.11. Teslić; 13.11. Komušine; 14.11. Tešanj; 16.-20.11. Derventa, Bosanski Brod, Gradačac, Brčko. SS, 5/1940., br. 1, 30. No u jednome nije bilo kompromisa - pismenosti. Ovaj pokazatelj nerazvijenosti, kako se isticalo u kampanji opismenjivanja, bio je najrašireniji upravo kod žena. Iako se u nekim krajevima na žensku pismenost još uvijek gledalo kao na sramotu, ovdje su i stranka i osobno vođa Maček (koji je bio neosporan autoritet) bili nepopustljivi - sramotnim za svakog muškarca postalo je ako mu žene u kući ne znaju čitati.SS, 5/1940., br. 4, 87. Kako bi pobudila svijest o “ženskom pitanju”, Seljačka sloga je organizirala i posebne ženske skupštine u siječnju 1939. i listopadu 1940. Na “ženskoj skupštini pokreta za pismenost” 1940. samouke seljanke govorile su o nama teško predočivim prilikama u kojima su živjele te o nužnosti prosvjete. Od šest izvjestiteljica čak su tri bile iz Bosne i Hercegovine: Marija Prkić (Visokovac, Zenica), Boja Čurak (Odžaci) i Milka Mišić (Živinice, Tuzla). Pričale su o otporima i osudama okoline (čak i žena), o svojoj upornosti i posvjedočile koliko je značio utjecaj Seljačke sloge i stranke (na dosta su mjesta tek na naredbu Mačeka započeli opismenjivanje).SS, 4/1939., br. 3, 66.-68.; Javna skupština za pismenost. SS, 5/1940., br. 10.-11., 280.-292. Ilustrativan je posjet najistaknutije djelatnice Seljačke sloge – seljačke književnice Mare Matočec Bosni i Hercegovini. Ova seljačka žena, udovica i kolonist u Donju Podravinu (a obje ove kategorije znače težak život), bila je istinski dirnuta pričama žena, Hrvatica i muslimanki, koje su opisivale svoj život i položaj u obitelji i društvu, ali i njihovim toplim dočecima i spremnosti da govore i o najosjetljivijim stvarima, u čemu je s pravom prepoznala veliku želju i spremnost da se nešto mijenja. Za ove prostore (i ne samo ove) radikalan program HSS-a prilagođavala je mogućnostima i govorila kako žene (koje su ovdje “po turskom običaju nešto niže”) zaslužuju poštivanje, a od svih prava o kojima se moglo govoriti govorila je samo o pravu na obrazovanje (izostavljajući političko i pravo na rad). Ovaj umjereni zahtjev da žena treba steći osnovna znanja, jer će joj trebati za odgoj djece, političku podršku muževima ili “žensku” trgovinu, smještao je ženu u novi kontekst, priznajući joj možda konzervativnu, ali ipak novu (i zato modernu) ulogu u nacionalnom pokretu i gospodarstvuMara Matočec prvi put je bila u BiH 1937. i tada je prisustvovala smotri u Rapovinama (Livno), a nakon toga u pratnji Boje Čurak tijekom 10 dana posjetila Duvno, Bugojno, Travnik (ogranak u Ovčarevu), Gučju Goru (samostan), Turbe (Travnik), Jajce, Banju Luku. Za posjeta 1938. obišla je sela oko Žepča, Zenice, Kaknja, Vareša, Sarajeva. M. Matočec, “Nema straha – prestaje mrak”. SS, 2/1937., br. 10, 35.-137.; Ista, “Moj put po Bosni”. SS, 4/1939., br. 6, 152.-154. Put Mare Matočec ujedno je i dobar primjer kako se gradio još jedan moderni identitet – rodni. Bili su to prvenstveno susreti žene sa ženama, na kojima se razgovaralo o njihovim posebnim problemima i stvarala nova svijest o ženinoj ulozi u obitelji i društvu; znači, u prvom je planu bio novi rodni identitet. Najuže povezan s njime bio je socijalni, naime spontano razumijevanje koje je seljačka žena mogla osjetiti prema seljačkim ženama (Matočec je zapisala kako je osjetila da je “došla k svojima”), kojima je još teže nego njoj, i zbog kojega su joj one toliko brzo povjeravale svoje muke i bile spremne povjerovati njenim riječima da zaslužuju nešto bolje i da to bolje mogu izboriti upravo tada. Negdje u pozadini ostajao je nacionalni identitet, prisutan u njenim kasnijim tekstovima o putovanju, ali možda čak neizrečen tijekom samih susreta s muslimanskim ženama (ono što su joj pjevale muslimanske djevojke na Duvnu prepoznala je kao “pjesme hrvatske”). thumb|Slika 10. Boja Čurak Po svim je ocjenama položaj žene u Bosni i Hercegovini bio posebno problematičan (slično je bilo još samo u Dalmatinskoj zagori), pa tim više iznenađuje da se baš ovdje pojavila izuzetna žena - Boja Čurak (Odžaci, Livno). Ona je bila prva i ostala jedina žena na čelu nekog ogranka Seljačke sloge, a vodila je i Gospodarsku slogu u svome kraju. Radila je na opismenjivanju, a među prvim je ženama boravila na zagrebačkoj Dječjoj klinici, kako bi mogla predvoditi i kampanju za zdravlje djece. Krug ovih odvažnih žena, koje su uz nemale poteškoće krčile nove putove, polagano se širio, pa na Drugom prosvjetnom saboru 1940. između regionalnih izvjestitelja susrećemo samo jednu ženu, a ona je dolazila iz Bosne i Hercegovine - Anku Crvenković (Poljane, Tuzla). Na saborskim tematskim zasjedanjima koja su pokrivala “ženske teme” (zdravlje djece i opismenjivanje) susrećemo opet Boju Čurak, te Boju Šuker (Poljana, Livno) i već spomenutu Milku Mišić.Hrvatski seljački prosvjetni sabor. SS, 5/1940., br. 12, 314.-362. Kulturne djelatnosti (tradicija Smotre seljačkog stvaralaštva Ne treba posebno obrazlagati da su prosvjetne djelatnosti bile modernizacijske, no istaknula bih da su to bile i kulturne, koje su na prvi pogled bile okrenute prošlosti i tradiciji. Seljačka sloga nije pokušavala samo očuvati stari umjetnički izraz i običaje, nego ih koristiti kao nadahnuće i temelj za daljnje stvaranje. Kako bi to ostvarili, a onda seljačko stvaralaštvo pokazali i ”drugima”, počeli su ga stavljati u novi oblik: seljaci su pjevali u uvježbanim zborovima (doduše bez dirigenta i nota), nastupali su na pozornicama, a što i kako će se izvoditi određivali su ne stranački ideolozi, nego stručnjaci – etnolozi, koji su ovdje primijenili ondašnje postavke svoje znanosti. Oni su pokušavali odrediti putove poniranja do izvornog, “čistili” seljačko stvaralaštvo od “stranoga”, ali držeći se svojih znanstvenih uvjerenja i spoznaja. Na ideologe su prenijeli i shvaćanje o složenoj prirodi seljačke umjetnosti, koja nikada nije sasvim čista, i u kojoj su naslage raznovrsnih utjecaja (kreativno asimiliranih, čime je opravdano usvajanje) postale dijelom kulturnog (regionalnog, a time i nacionalnog) identiteta. Tako je Hercegov tekst mogao potpisati bilo Milovan Gavazzi ili Branimir Bratanić, etnolozi koji su surađivali i stvarali smotre, a koji su ujedno i utemeljitelji hrvatske etnologije. Naime, u jednom je osvrtu na smotre Herceg napisao kako one trebaju pokazati ono što je doista hrvatsko i slavensko (što Hrvate povezuje s velikom slavenskom obitelji) unutar slojevitih nanosa počevši od izumrlih naroda (Ilira i onih prije njih), pa svih kasnijih utjecaja (grčkih, turskih, arapskih, rumunjskih, mađarskih, njemačkih, talijanskih).R. Herceg, “Čemu ove smotre”. SS, 3/1938., br. 9, 254.-255. “Čišćenje” se u praksi svelo na odstranjivanje najnovijih, lako prepoznatljivih promjena – tvorničke robe, novotarija poput makedonskih pjesama, koje su mladići donosili sa služenja vojnog roka, ali (da se ne pomisli da su izbacivali samo proizvode “kozmopolitske civilizacije” ili pjesme drugih nacija unutar nepopularnog jugoslavenskog okvira) branili su i pjesme u starinskom stilu, a s novim političkim sadržajem (na smotrama se nije moglo pjevati u počast Mačeku, stranci i sl.). Seljački zborovi i smotre u kratkom su vremenu stekli izuzetnu popularnost, privukli tisuće ljudi i pokrenuli selo. Iz središnjice su stoga posebno pazili da se one ne pretvore u “šepurenje” (upozoravalo se na vrijednost svakodnevne odjeće i povremeno pisalo protiv preskupih nošnji) ili ispraznu zabavu (na smotrama se branilo točenje alkohola). Upozoravali su da su one daleko više od privlačne zabave, da su istinski “izpit hrvatske seljačke kulture”. Za njih su bile “posao”, a ne “neke parade”, jer su pokazivale organiziranost i aktivnost seljaka (koji su ih sami organizirali), na njima predstavljeno stvaralaštvo odražavalo je kontinuitet kroz vrijeme i jedinstvenost po kojoj se hrvatska nacija prepoznaje među drugima.Tajničko izvješće, Deveta skupština. SS, 4/1939., br. 7, 174. Dok su u nekim hrvatskim krajevima članovi ogranka svoj repertoar rekonstruirali učeći od najstarijih ljudi u selu, u Bosni i Hercegovini potrage za izvornim zapravo nije ni bilo, jer je ovdje narodno stvaralaštvo još uvijek živjelo u svom svojem bogatstvu. Stoga ne čudi da su na zagrebačkim smotrama njeni ogranci redovito hvaljeni, a u kampanji obnove seljačke kulture isticani su kao uzor drugim krajevima.Okružnica ograncima, članovima i prijateljima Seljačke Sloge. SS, 3/1938., br. 11, 327. Kroz ovu djelatnost promican je novi nacionalni i socijalni identitet. Prema Hercegu, radilo se o dva jednako važna obilježja: kultura koju su željeli pokazati bila je “seljačka (s obzirom na postanak), kao i hrvatska (s obzirom na obilježje)”.R. Herceg, “Čemu ove smotre”, 255. Novi socijalni identitet dao je i novu dimenziju nacionalnom identitetu. Primjerice, napisi uz veliku duvanjsku smotru 1938. nisu u prvi plan stavljali ono što je uzdizala građanska historiografija - hrvatske kraljeve ili krunu - nego Duvno kao mjesto saborovanja, zajedničkog odlučivanja “naroda i kneževa i kraljeva”, projicirajući u davnu prošlost vlastite ciljeve – demokraciju, slogu naroda i njegove političke elite te mirotvorstvo (ostvariti prava “duševnim oružjem” - kulturom).I. Škorjač, “Čast Hrvatima na Duvanjskom polju”. SS, 3/1938., br. 7, 207.-210.; Tajničko izvješće, Deveta skupština. SS, 4/1939., br. 7, 174. thumb|left|Slika 11. Smotra u Rami 1938.– gledatelji thumb|Slika 12. Smotra u Slimenima 1940. – stručno povjerenstvo i novinari. Lijevo sjedi R. Herceg. Kao i u kampanji opismenjivanja, Seljačka sloga je i ovdje bila otvorena za suradnju s drugima, željno iščekujući pojavu drugih nacionalnih kultura na smotrama. No, jedino je u Bosni i Hercegovini donekle ostvarena suradnja, pa su i na nekim regionalnim kao i na zagrebačkim smotrama sudjelovale muslimanske skupine. Nesudjelovanje drugih, prvenstveno Srba, možemo protumačiti trajno zategnutim političkim odnosima, ali i zahtjevnim kriterijima koje su nametnuli etnolozi (pa se na smotrama sve do rata ipak nisu pojavili thumb|Slika 13. Smotra u Slimenima 1940. – ogranak Jankovići zborovi Seljačkog kola, srodne organizacije vezane uz Pribićevićevu Samostalnu demokratsku stranku, koalicijskog partnera HSS-a). Zagrebačke smotre. Središnje smotre seljačkog stvaralaštva održavale su seu Zagrebu jednom godišnje. To je bila prilika da se na zajedničkom poslu susretnu seljaci iz svih hrvatskih krajeva, da razmijene iskustva i kući ponesu dojmove o jedinstvu seljaka i jedinstvenosti vlastite kulture. Smotre su bile odlično organizirane, pazilo se na izbor zborova (kvaliteta i regionalna zastupljenost), a uz tiskani program upotpunjen zemljopisnom kartom, mogli su se dobiti unaprijed otisnuti svi tekstovi pjesama, što je znatno olakšavalo rad stručnjacima, ali i ‘obična’ publika je lakše pratila zbivanja na pozornici. Prvi bosanskohercegovački ogranak koji je sudjelovao na središnjoj zagrebačkoj smotri (7.6. 1936.) bio je onaj iz Ovčareva (Travnik). Tom su prilikom izveli tri pjesme (jedna svatovska, jedna radna) i otplesali kolo. Zanimljivo je da je službena osnivačka skupština ogranka održana tek nakon ove smotre, a zabilježeno je da je skupi put do Zagreba seljačkim pjevačima omogućilo Društvo NapredakR. Herceg, Seljačka pjevačka smotra 7.VI.1936. SS, 1/1936., br. 7, 148.-151. Iduće godine zastupljenost Bosne i Hercegovine zadovoljila je kriterije regionalnog predstavljanja, a samofinanciranje se (kao samorazumljivo) više thumb|Slika 14. Skupina iz Dervente na zagrebačkoj smotri 1937 . nije spominjalo. Na smotri 13.6.1937. nastupila su dva ogranka iz travničkog kotara, Guča Gora i Jankovići, te Cazin i seljački pjevači iz okolice Dervente. Od tada su zaredale pohvale stručnjaka iznenađenih onime što su vidjeli i čuli. Te su godine oduševili “srebrni” zvuk tambura, koje su seljaci iz Jankovića sami izradili i osebujna koreografija (posebice mimički ples dviju djevojaka iz Guče Gore, koji je bio izveden s “neobičnom gracijom i finesom”, kako je zapisao Pavao Markovac).Smotra hrvatske seljačke kulture dne 13. lipnja u Zagrebu. SS, 2/1937., br. 6b, 139.-142.; Stručnjaci i novine o seljačkoj smotri. SS, 2/1937., br. 6b, 142.-147. (Važniji tekstovi: Z. Špoljar u Hrvatskom dnevniku, B. Ivakić u Obzoru, P. Markovac u Novoj riječi.) Na smotri 28.8.1938. između 25 ogranaka samo su tri bila bosanskohercegovačka: Sarajlije (Duvno), Trebižat (Stolac) i Ljubunčić (Livno).“Želje i – uspjesi. Kako je tekla smotra”. SS, 3/1938., br. 9, 257.-262 To je nadoknađeno na smotri 11.6.1939. kada su u Zagreb došli Golubić (Bihać), Pri(hi)ći (Travnik), Rekavica (Banja Luka), Čajdraš (Zenica), Zlosela (Kupres), Podgrađe (Gornji Vakuf). Izazvali su pozornost “dinarskim tipom” pjevanja i plesom bez glazbe, a Čajdraš je, po mišljenju Vladka Mačeka, bio među tri najbolja ogranka po očuvanoj izvornoj nošnjiSmotra hrvatske seljačke kulture. SS, 4/1939., br. 7, 205.-209.; Novine i stručnjaci o seljačkoj smotri. SS, 4/1939., br. 7, 228.-231.; R. Herceg, “Glasovanje o smotri”. SS, 4/1939., br. 7, 238.-240. Izvanredna druga zagrebačka smotra održana je 24.9.1939., kako bi se i na taj način proslavilo osnivanje Banovine Hrvatske.Smotra je bila važnija politički, pa su na nju došli svi HSS-ovi ministri (postavljeni nakon sporazuma Cvetković-Maček) i niz narodnih poslanika Rat koji je u međuvremenu izbio u Europi i vojne vježbe kojima je reagirala Kraljevina Jugoslavija obilježili su ovu smotru. Na njoj je sudjelovalo samo 17 zborova i to većinom iz središnje Hrvatske i nekoliko iz Slavonije. Od udaljenijih, na smotru su došli samo muslimani iz okolice Cazina.“Novi dokaz hrvatske seljačke sviesti”. SS, 4/1939., br. 10, 307.-312. Na posljednjoj zagrebačkoj smotri održanoj 25.8.1940. nastupili su Popi (Visoko), Mutnik (muslimani, Cazin), Pasci (Tuzla), Živinice (Tuzla), Rumboci- Jaklić i Uzdol-Krančići (Prozor), guslar Ivo Čalić (Podbor, Prozor), Doljani- Gabela-Čeljevo (Hercegovina), Osova (Žepče). Gledatelje je iznenadio obrat – nakon opreznih početaka na ovoj su smotri Bosna i Hercegovina te Dalmacija bile najbolje zastupljeneSmotra Hrvatske seljačke kulture. SS, 5/1940., br. 8-9, 198.-212.; Novine i stručnjaci o seljačkoj smotri. SS, 5/1940., br. 8-9, 212.-221. Regionalne smotre (u BiH). U ove četiri godine u Bosni i Hercegovini održano je 17 smotri seljačkog stvaralaštva (od 160, koliko ih je ukupno priredila Seljačka sloga). Prva je održana u Travniku (11.4.1937.), zahvaljujući tome što je u njegovoj okolici rano počelo osnivanje ogranaka, a jedan od njih (Ovčarevo) prethodno je nastupio na zagrebačkoj smotri.SS, 2/1937., br. 5, 115. Te su godine održane još smotre u Modranu (Derventa), Bukovici (Duvno) i Rapovinama (Livno).Modran (6.6.1937.): SS, 2/1937., br. 9, 218.-219.; Bukovica (8.9.1937.): SS, 3/1938., br. 2, 66.; Rapovine (12.9.1937.): SS, 3/1938., br. 2, 66. Iduće godine održana je najvažnija bosanskohercegovačka smotra, a bila je to smotra u Duvnu (12.6.1938.). Na njoj je pred 20.000 ljudi nastupilo čak 19 ogranaka.I. Škorjač, “Čast Hrvatima na Duvanjskom polju”. SS, 3/1938., br. 7, 207.-210.; Tajničko izvješće, Deveta skupština. SS, 4/1939., br. 7, 174. Osim toga, održane su smotre u Vitini (Ljubuški), Livnu, Banjoj Luci, Rami (na Šćitu, Prozor).Vitina (22.5.1938.): SS, 3/1938., br. 7, 222.; Livno (6.6.1938.): SS, 3/1938., br. 7, 222.; Banja Luka (4.9.1938.): SS, 3/1938., br. 11, 342.-343.; Rama (8.9.1938.): SS, 3/1938., br. 11, 343. Tijekom 1939. održane su smotre na Kupresu (Bugojno) i u Gornjem Vakufu (Bugojno), a slijedila je zajednička smotra u Bugojnu. Istovremeno je održana smotra u Žegaru (Bihać) i ubrzo u Slimenima (Travnik), tako da su sve smotre te godine bile ‘nagurane’ u svibanjKupres i Gornji Vakuf (18.5.1939.): SS, 4/1939., br. 7, 245.-246.; Bugojno (21.5.1939.): SS, 4/1939., br. 8, 278.; Žegar (21.5.1939.): SS, 4/1939., br. 7, 246.; Slimena (29.5.1939.): SS, 4/1939., br. 9, 301... U 1940. održane su samo dvije smotre. Prva je bila u Crkvici (Zenica), a u ljeto i najveća smotra uopće u Bosni i Hercegovini, ona u Slimenima (Travnik), na kojoj je sudjelovalo čak 26 zborova.Crkvica (19.5.1940.): SS, 5/1940., br. 6, 166.; Slimena (11.8.1940.): SS, 5/1940., br. 8-9, 237.-238. U posljednje predratno proljeće uspjeli su prirediti samo smotru u Čapljini (Stolac). Za ožujak su bile najavljene i smotre u Burmazima, Rotimlji, Aladinićima i Hutovu, ali nema podataka o njihovom održavanju.Čapljina (9.3.1941.): SS, 6/1941., br. 3, 70. Smotre i identitet: nacionalna poveznica Unutar kulturnog aspekta seljačke ideologije, koji je osmišljavala Seljačka sloga, Bosna i Hercegovina je već na prvim smotrama dobila izuzetno važno mjesto, jer je u umjetnosti njenih ogranaka prepoznata ‘karika koja nedostaje’. Naime, veliku raznolikost u pjevanju, nošnji i običajima seljaštva iz raznih hrvatskih krajeva bilo je malo teže uklopiti u tezu o jedinstvenoj nacionalnoj kulturi, sve dok kod nekih nije otkriveno nešto zajedničko - starohrvatska ljestvica. Stručnjaci su već na prvim smotrama prepoznali i upozorili na posebnu skupinu, koju su činile Bosna i Hercegovina, Lika, “gornja Hrvatska” (posebice Posavina), zaleđe Dalmacije, čak i Istra, a koja stvara glazbu na temelju starohrvatske ljestvice. Na temelju toga stvoren je “dalekosežan zaključak”: da su ti oblici “najstarija faza narodne muzike svih hrvatskih krajeva”, samo su ih s vremenom zamijenili “razvijeniji” oblici, čime su te zanimljive, slikovite i u krajnjoj liniji poželjne razlike postale “sekundarna pojava”. Bio je to ključni dokaz za traženu jedinstvenost hrvatske seljačke kulture.Stručnjaci i novine o seljačkoj smotri. SS, 2/1937., br. 6b, 142.-147.; Stručnjaci i novine o seljačkoj smotri. SS, 3/1938., br. 9, 264.-265. Primjerice, kritičari su nastup ogranka iz Ljubunčića na smotri 1938. uspoređivali s pjesmama u središnjoj Hrvatskoj i Slavoniji, a Trebižata (žetelačka pjesma) s onima iz gornje Posavine. “Želje i – uspjesi. Kako je tekla smotra”. SS, 3/1938., br. 9, 257.-262. Ogranci su iznenadili još i time što u njihovom pjevanju “nema ni traga orijentalnim utjecajima”, koji su se očekivali za Bosnu, pa su se i time približavali zamišljanim idealima “čiste” nacionalne umjetnosti. (Treba ipak dodati da nisu bili nesvjesni drugih utjecaja, pa se ističu ilirski, za razliku od pretežno hrvatsko-slavenskih u području Drava-Sava). Osim što su se odlično uklopili u ideološke postavke, bosanskohercegovački ogranci dobivali su i sasvim “neideološka” priznanja za posebnu kvalitetu (primjerice, Antun Dobronić je u ojkanju prepoznavao “najinstinktivnije stvaranje”, obrazovanima najdalje i najprimitivnije, ali radi improvizacije zapravo najkreativnije), a zanimanje su izazivale i neke posebnosti poput bogatstva muške nošnje (najsiromašniji, a nošnja najskuplja), tetoviranja žena ili socijalna nota kod nekih pjesama.Novine i stručnjaci o seljačkoj smotri. SS, 4/1939., br. 7, 228.-231. Na pozornici Hrvatskog narodnog kazališta bosanskohercegovački ogranci pred građanskom su elitom utjelovljivali same izvore nacionalnog identiteta (“naslaga za naslagom se odstranjuje” i ispod slojeva se otkriva ona najstarija koja je “u prastaro doba bila jedina hrvatska popijevka”), čime je Seljačka sloga seljačku kulturu razmjerno uspješno koristila u premošćenju predrasuda prema “zaostalim” hrvatskim krajevima, pa i selu općenito. Svjesno je kombinirala seljačku kulturu i nacionalni povijesni mit o krunjenju prvoga kralja na Duvanjskom polju, kako bi postigla željenu nacionalnu, ali i socijalnu integraciju. Bosna i Hercegovina u očima nacionalne elite, ali i “svih Hrvata” trebala se uzdići od statusa zaostale i nerazvijene zemlje do područja s kojim se nacija može ponositi (radi konačno priznatih izuzetnih vrijednosti seljačke kulture, trebali bi biti ponosni što se prvi kralj krunio upravo na Duvanjskom polju).Smotra Hrvatske seljačke kulture. SS, 5/1940., br. 8-9, 198.-212.; Novine i stručnjaci o seljačkoj smotri. SS, 5/1940., br. 8-9, 212.-221. .Zaključak Seljačka sloga osnovana je 1925. na poticaj krugova bliskih Hrvatskoj seljačkoj stranci s ciljem da potakne i organizira prosvjetni i kulturni rad u selima. Zlatno doba doživjela je tijekom 1930-ih, nakon prestanka diktature (1935.). Tada je HSS u svega nekoliko godina stvorio masovni pokret, koji je zadirao u sve životne sfere. Oni su ga sami nazivali “hrvatskim seljačkim pokretom”, a mi ga možemo s pravom gledati kao na stvaranje ‘države u državi’. Seljačka sloga se tada navodila kao njegova ”kulturno-prosvjetna grana”. Njen program nalikovao je brojnim sličnim društvima, no niti jedno se s njome nije moglo mjeriti po broju ogranaka i članstva, opsegu rada, ali i utjecaja, koji se zahvaljujući podršci organiziranog masovnog pokreta širio i daleko izvan njene organizacijske mreže. Kako je bila vezana uz oporbenu stranku, sve su njene djelatnosti (kao i drugih navedenih organizacija) bile zasnovane na načelu samopomoći. Iako je njeno djelovanje u Bosni i Hercegovini započelo razmjerno kasno, ipak je presudno utjecalo na oblikovanje modernog identiteta kod hrvatskog stanovništva, pa i šire. Seljačka sloga osnovala je ovdje 153 ogranka, ali su se u njene djelatnosti uključivala i brojna sela u kojima nije bila provedena i formalna organizacija, okupljajući i aktivirajući tisuće seljaka (u kampanji opismenjivanja i desetke tisuća). Razvila je brojne prosvjetne i kulturne djelatnosti, od kojih treba istaknuti kampanju opismenjivanja (koja je očito prosvjetna i modernizacijska djelatnost), te kampanju očuvanja tradicijske kulture (koja je, unatoč tome što se govorilo o povratku na izvorno, također sadržavala nove, modernizacijske elemente, prije svega utjecaj stručnjaka, odn. tadašnje etnologije). Kroz svoje je djelovanje Seljačka sloga promicala preoblikovanje tradicionalnog u moderni kulturni identitet, a tada je to značilo nacionalni - hrvatski, socijalni - seljački i rodni - novi položaj žene. Osim modernosti i složenosti, treba istaknuti još jednu odliku novog kulturnog identiteta – otvorenost. Naime, prosvjeta i kultura pokazale su se područjima posebno podobnima za suradnju, pa se u kampanje Seljačke sloge u Bosni i Hercegovinu u znatnoj mjeri uključivalo i muslimansko stanovništvo. AUTOCHTONOUS OR MODERN? THE SHAPING OF THE CULTURAL IDENTITY OF BOSNIAN-HERZEGOVINIAN CROATS ACCORDING TO THE IDEAS OF SELJAČKA SLOGA 1935 – 1941 (Summary) Seljačka sloga was founded in 1925 on the incentive of circles close to the Croatian Peasant Party (Hrvatska seljačka stranka – HSS) with the aim to encourage and organize educational and cultural activities in villages. It achieved its golden age during the Thirties, after the end of dictatorship (1935). At that time the HSS in a matter of couple of years made a mass movement which spread to all walks of life. They themselves called it ”the Croatian peasant movement”, and we can rightfully look at it as a creation of a ”state within a state”. Seljačka sloga was labelled as its ”cultural and educational branch”. Its programme resembled many similar societies, but none could be compared to it on the basis of the number of its branches and members, scope of activities and influence, which, due to support of an organized mass movement, spread far out of its organizational network. Since it was connected to an opposition party, all of its activities (as well as activities of other organizations) were based on the principle of self-help. Although its activities in Bosnia and Herzegovina started relatively late, it nonetheless had a decisive influence on the shaping of modern identity of the Croat population, and even wider. Seljačka sloga founded 153 branches in Bosnia and Herzegovina, but its activities included many villages which lacked the formal organization, gathering and activating thousands of peasants (in its literacy campaign even tens of thousands). It developed numerous educational and cultural activities, of which we should single out the literacy campaign (which was obviously an activity aimed at education and modernisation), and the campaign for the preservation of traditional culture (which, in spite of what has been said about the return to the origins, also contained new, modern elements, the influence of experts, i.e. ethnology). Through its activities, Seljačka sloga promoted the reshaping of the traditional into a modern cultural identity, which, at that time, meant a national – Croatian, social – peasant and gender – new position of the woman. Apart from the modern and the complex, we should also emphasise one more feature of this new cultural identity – openness. Namely, education and culture have proved to be particularly appropriate for cooperation, so a large number of Muslims of Bosnia and Herzegovina also joined the activities and campaigns of Seljačka sloga. I